One Last Cry
by ninanutter116116
Summary: No summary :: YooSu ( Yoochun x Junsu ) :: BL/yaoi/OOC :: No NC/No smut (aman!)


**.Bacalah petunjuk di bawah ini terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca**  
**.**

**You have been warned !**  
**..**  
**..**

**Title: One Last Cry**

**Length: One shot**

**Pairing: YooSu ( YooChun x JunSu )**

**Warning: OOC, alur cepat, typos, yaoi, boy's love, DLDR, **

**no NC, no smut (aman!)**  
.

.

* * *

A/N: FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu 'One Last Cry' (penyanyi aslinya Bryan McKnight) yang dinyanyikan Yoochun di "O" tour concert

* * *

FF ini saya persembahkan untuk Cassie/fans yang mencintai berbagai couple di DB5K/TVXQ5/Toho5hinki

* * *

.

_"Eu kyang kyang~~"_

Terdengar tawa itu lagi. Dia tahu itu siapa.

"Hyung! Tunggu!" Terdengar derap langkah kaki di kejauhan. "Yoochun _hyung_!"

Namja dengan jidat sedikit lebar itu berjalan tanpa menoleh-noleh lagi. Beberapa anak yang mengetahui kejadian itu tersenyum geli. Sudah menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari jika seorang _namja_ kelas satu yang mempunyai suara tinggi seperti lumba-lumba selalu heboh jika melihat _namja_ kelas dua yang mempunyai jidat sedikit lebar itu.

Dia berjalan cepat-cepat di lorong menuju ke kompleks kelasnya. Kadang sedikit terbatuk. Asma sialan ini kadang kambuh ketika dia harus melakukan beberapa kegiatan fisik, misalnya olahraga. Termasuk juga berjalan cepat, hampir berlari seperti yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang.

Dia tampak lega ketika hampir sampai di kompleks kelas dua. Disini anak kelas satu tidak akan berani masuk sembarangan. Sedangkan anak kelas tiga merasa segan lewat kompleks kelas dua jika tidak ada keperluan yang sangat mendesak. Semua ini karena di kompleks kelas dua ada preman sekolah yang menjaganya, Yunho, yang juga murid kelas dua. Dia seolah menjadi "penjaga" kompleks kelas dua dan "mengusir" pendatang yang tidak diinginkan.

"Yun!" Yoochun memberi isyarat kepada Yunho. Dia mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke belakang punggungnya. Yunho mendongakkan kepala ketika melihat ada anak kelas satu berjalan memasuki kompleks kelas dua. Dia segera memasang badan dan menghalangi anak tersebut.

"Hei kau!" seru Yunho kepada seorang namja berpipi chubby yang hendak melewati wilayah kelas dua. Sementara itu di belakang di _namja_ chubby, ada _namja_ bertubuh kurus yang mempunyai _gummy smile_, tampak terengah-engah setelah berlari menyusul rekannya. Setelah melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan mereka, wajahnya mendadak pucat.

"Yunho-_sunbaenim_..." ucapnya lirih. Dia segera menarik baju seragam temannya si pipi chubby. "Junsu-_ah_..."

Yunho menahan pundak si pipi chubby dengan kedua tangannya. "Kim Junsu," ujarnya dengan suara rendah. Mengancam. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak melewati kompleks kelas dua."

Namja kelas satu bernama Kim Junsu itu mengedipkan matanya yang sipit. Segera saja dia membungkuk kepada seniornya tersebut. "_Annyeong_ Yunho _sunbae._ Apa kabar?" Senyumnya cerah seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan tindakan kasar Yunho barusan.

"Kau mau tahu kabarku?" Yunho kembali memegang pundak Junsu dengan mudah. Dia sedikit menunduk ketika memandang junior yang tubuhnya lebih pendek itu. "Kabarku sangat ingin melemparmu kembali ke kompleks kelas satu."

"Ta... tapi Yunho _sunbae,_ aku ingin memberikan ini kepada Yoochun _hyung~"_ Junsu sedikit berjinjit dan mengintip ke balik punggung Yunho. Terlihat Yoochun berjalan menjauh. Padhal dia ingin sekali memberikan sebuah CD musik klasik milik penyanyi idola Yoochun.

"Sudahlah Su, kita kembali saja..." Hyukjae berbisik dengan lesu. Tidak mungkin mereka bisa melewati Yunho dan memasuki kompleks kelas dua dengan mudah.

"Sini aku saja yang memberikan kepada Yoochun. Kau kembali sana ke kelasmu," perintah Yunho kepada Junsu dan Hyukjae.

Mata Junsu yang sipit itu membulat maksimal. "Wah Yunho _sunbae_ mau memberikan ini kepada Yoochun hyung?" Yunho mengangguk sambil menyeringai. Junsu segera memberikan plastik berisi CD yang baru dibelinya. "Terima kasih, Yunho _sunbae."_

Dia sedikit membungkuk dan berlalu kembali ke kelasnya. Wajahnya terlihat gembira. Sayup-sayup terdengar dia berkata, "Hyukjae, apa kubilang. Yunho _sunbae_ itu tidak seseram apa yang orang bilang. Buktinya dia mau menolongku memberikan CD itu kepada Yoochun hyung... _eu kyang kyang~_" tawanya terdengar sayup-sayup menjauh dari kompleks kelas dua.

.

**東方神起**

.

Beberapa orang yang dikenalnya menyapa sepanjang perjalanan ke kelas. Dia hanya melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda bahwa dia tergesa-gesa.

"Hey Yoochun~"

Seorang temannya di klub musik menepuk punggungnya sambil berjalan menjajarinya. Namja dengan tubuh sangat tinggi, mempunyai tampang _nerd_ dan mengenakan kaca mata. Dia membawa beberapa _music sheet_ di tangannya.

"Jangan sekarang, Changmin," tolak Yoochun kepada namja berkacamata yang bernama Changmin itu. Dia mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas. Changmin yang mempunyai kaki-kaki sangat panjang, berhasil menyusul Yoochun dengan mudah.

"Yoochunnie~"

Mendekati kelasnya, dua orang murid yeoja dari kelas lain menyapanya. Yoona dan Yuri. Yoochun bisa membaca tulisan yang tertera di _nametag_ mereka. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kalangan murid bahwa Yoona menaruh hati kepada Yoochun sejak mereka sama-sama duduk di kelas satu.

Wajah Yoona bersemu merah. Yoochun sedikit melirik kepada mereka. Meski dia hampir kesulitan bernapas karena habis berlari, dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan tebar pesona di kalangan yeoja. Yoochun melempar seulas senyum yang bisa membuat mereka pingsan.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi kedua yeoja itu dia bergegas masuk ke kelasnya. Changmin memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Yoochun di depan para yeoja. Dia ikut masuk kelas Yoochun meskipun ini bukan kelasnya.

Yoochun sibuk mencari _inhaler_ yang diletakkannya di dalam tas. Tadi dia lupa untuk mengantonginya di saku baju seragam seperti biasa. Setelah menemukan benda berwarna putih itu, dia segera menghisapnya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia merasa sudah bisa bernapas dengan baik lagi. Changmin ikut duduk di kursi Yoochun. Dia mengamati wajah teman seklubnya itu yang sedikit memerah, tanda bahwa dia kesulitan bernapas.

"Yo! Yoochun!"

Yunho memasuki kelas sambil sedikit berteriak. Anak-anak disitu sudah terbiasa melihat kelakuan salah satu preman sekolah itu sehingga tidak heran lagi. Untung saja sekarang sedang jam istirahat sehingga tidak ada guru di kelas. Dia melangkah menuju meja Yoochun. "Nih!" Ditaruhnya sebuah CD musik di depan namja memegang inhaler di tangannya. "Si pantat bebek anak kelas satu itu memberikan ini untukmu."

Dilihatnya plastik CD penyanyi kesukaannya. Darimana si bebek bersuara seperti lumba-lumba itu tahu? Ini adalah CD special version yang dijual dalam jumlah terbatas. Meski demikian, tidak urung dibukanya plastik pembungkus benda pipih tersebut. Sebuah amplop berwarna putih meluncur jatuh dari dalam plastik ketika Yoochun membukanya dengan tidak sabar.

_"Oops!_ Apa ini?" Changmin meraih amplop tersebut dan membolak baliknya. Yoochun tidak peduli dengan amplop tersebut dan fokus membaca-baca _track list_ di CD hingga Changmin berkata, "Chun, ini untukmu. Ini surat cinta dari si bebek itu."

CD yang dipegang Yoochun terlepas dari tangannya. "APA?" teriaknya tidak percaya. Direbutnya amplop yang telah terbuka itu dari tangan Changmin. Segera dibacanya cepat-cepat. Lima menit kemudian dia meremas amplop dan melemparnya ke keranjang sampah yang ada di sudut ruangan kelas.

"Loh kok dibuang sih? Kau jahat sekali tahu!"

"Kenapa kau yang protes, Min?" Yoochun tidak terima dimarahi oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Sebab dia sudah mendekatimu setahun lamanya, Chun. Kenapa tidak kau terima saja sih di bebek itu. Kulihat dia lumayan manis kok. Kau tahu tidak? Dia salah satu anak kelas satu yang menonjol di bidang olahraga. Dia menjadi penyerang di klub sepakbola," jelas Changmin panjang lebar sambil membuka bungkus keripik kentang yang entah dari mana didapatnya.

.

**東方神起**

.

**~ flashback POV ~**

.

Yoochun adalah salah seorang anggota OSIS. Ketika akhir orientasi sekolah untuk kelas satu diadakan, panitia menyuruh anak kelas satu untuk membuat surat cinta kepada sunbae mereka. Yoochun, anak OSIS yang tampan tapi tidak menonjol dalam mata pelajaran apa pun itu, hanya mendapat sedikit surat cinta dari _hooba_e-nya, salah satunya adalah Kim Junsu.

Junsu memberikan surat cinta kepada Yoochun dengan cara yang unik. Dia dikenal sebagai pecinta olahraga sepakbola dan mahir memainkan si kulit bundar itu. Oleh karena itu dia ingin memberikan surat cintanya melalui cara yang lain daripada biasanya. Sebelumnya dia melakukan _dribbling_ dari garis tengah dengan si kulit bundar menuju ke gawang. Setelah itu Junsu melakukan gol. Semua anak kelas satu bersorak untuk teman mereka itu. Setelah itu, masih dengan napas terengah-engah setelah berlari sejauh empat puluh lima meter, Junsu mengangsurkan surat cintanya kepada Yoochun. Sesama panitia OSIS tersenyum geli melihat _hoobae_ mereka yang melakukan cara kreatif tersebut.

Wajah Junsu yang sedikit berkilap karena keringat terlihat cerah, secerah senyumnya. Sebuah kalimat terlontar dari bibirnya. "Yoochun _sunbaenim,_ aku menyukaimu."

.

**~ end of flasback POV ~**

.

**東方神起**

.

Yoochun menghembuskan napas. Kim Junsu, namja kelas satu itu memang terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa tertarik pada dirinya sejak pertama kali masa orientasi sekolah diadakan. Sejak saat itu Junsu seolah muncul dimana saja Yoochun berada di sekolah. Di perpustakaan, di halaman sekolah, di lapangan, di kantin, di mana saja. Yoochun bisa merasakan wajahnya terasa panas tiap kali teman-temannya mulai menggodanya.

"Dari mana kau dapat itu?" tunjuk Yoochun sambil menunjuk bungkus keripik kentang milik Changmin, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jangan mengalihkan perhatian." Changmin meraup segenggam besar keripik dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya tanpa kesulitan. "Aku juga tahu bahwa kau sama sekali belum pernah berpacaran. Si Kim Junsu ini bisa kau jadikan percobaan pertamamu."

Yoochun memandang Changmin. Tatapannya seolah bagai laser.

"Kenapa?" Tatapan mata Changmin penuh selidik. "Aku tahu bahwa kau belum pernah berpacaran sama sekali, Chun. Jadi kenapa kau tidak terima saja si bebek itu?"

"Kenapa kau yang ribut sih, Min..." tanya Yoochun gusar.

"Sebab aku tidak tahan mendengar tawa yang mirip lumba-lumba itu terdengar tiap kali dia melihatmu. Dia selalu heboh jika bertemu kau. Kurasa kau sendiri juga tahu itu."

"Sudahlah Min, aku malas membicarakannya."

Changmin pun tidak bertanya dan kembali ke kelasnya sendiri ketika bel berbunyi.

.

**東方神起**

.

Denting piano terdengar dari ruang musik. Yoochun selalu merasa tenang ketika berada di sini. Musik adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa dibanggakannya sebab dia bukan murid yang pintar dalam mata pelajaran di sekolah. Hanya musiklah satu-satunya yang menjadi tempat pelarian dalam hidupnya. Musik seoalh bisa memahami jiwanya yang sangat sensitif dan rapuh. Musik seolah bisa menyembuhkan _fisiknya._

Beberapa orang anggota klub ada disana, termasuk Changmin dan Yoochun yang saat ini sedang mempersiapkan rehearsal dalam rangka ultah tahun sekolah. Klub musik sekolah mendapat jatah empat penampilan, termasuk solo piano dari Yoochun yang akan membawakan lagu Barat berjudul "One Last Cry."

Dia sendiri saat ini sedang sibuk menata _tune_ piano yang akan digunakannya berlatih. Teman-teman mereka yang lainnya sibuk berlatih bagian mereka masing-masing. Changmin duduk di lantai sambil membuka-buka majalah. Posisi sebagai ketua klub musik membuatnya tidak perlu berlatih keras seperti yang lain. Dia mempunyai waktu bersantai yang lumayan banyak.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara riuh dari arah luar ruang musik, tepatnya dari arah lapangan sepakbola. Karena ruang musik dikelilingi kaca transparan, Yoochun bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di luar. Penonton terlihat bersorak sorai dan mengarak seseorang. Dari _badge_ yang ada di seragamnya terlihat bahwa mereka semua anak kelas satu.

Anak-anak yang ada di ruang musik menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berjalan keluar, melihat kehebohan yang ada. Kim Junsu, si namja pantat bebek yang kemarin mengirim surat cinta kepada Yoochun, tengah diarak oleh teman-temannya sesama kelas satu.

_"Yeah Junsu!"_

_"Junsu kau hebat!"_

Sederet pujian terdengar dari bibir anak-anak kelas satu. Mereka menepuk punggung Junsu dan sebagainya.

Melihat itu Changmin segera menyenggol lengan Yoochun yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Chun, _namjachingu_-mu tuh~" godanya sambil menyeringai.

Yoochun pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Meski demikian, tak urung dia berjalan mendekati keriuhan anak kelas satu. Dia melihat ada sosok Ketua OSIS mereka yang disegani, namja kelas tiga bernama Kim Jaejoong sedang berdiri memperhatikan keriuhan yang dibuat _hoobae_ mereka. Yoochun segera menghampirinya.

"Jaejoong hyung," sapanya sambil mendekati namja bertubuh langsing dan bermata doe tersebut. Yoochun juga lumayan akrab dengan Jaejoong mengingat mereka berdua sama-sama anggota OSIS.

"Ah Yoochunnie," Wajah Jaejoong yang cantik terlihat sumringah. Beda dengan kesehariannya yang terlihat lebih serius mengingat dia adalah Ketua OSIS yang disegani.

"Ada apa kok ribut-ribut, hyung?"

"Ah ini... Junsu-_ah_ berhasil membuat hattrick melawan tim kelas satu lainnya. Hari ini latihan bola terakhir karena lusa mereka sudah bertanding untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah, ingat?"

"Ah iya ya,, aku ingat." Bagaimana dia bisa lupa jika hampir tiap saat ketika berpapasan dengannya, Junsu tidak lupa memberitahu Yoochun supaya melihat penampilan tim bola kelas satu melawan tim bola kelas satu lainnya.

Anak-anak kelas satu yang ada di kerumunan itu akhirnya berhenti bersorak dan berteriak. Mata mereka bergerak ke arah yang dituju "pahlawan" mereka, Junsu. Junsu mengetahui bahwa Yoochun ada di kerumunan. Perlahan dia berjalan menuju Yoochun. Dia sedikit menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Dengan gugup tangannya memutar-mutar bola yang dibawanya.

Seluruh udara terasa terisap dari tempat itu. Semua anak menahan napas melihat mereka berdua. Kaki Yoochun seolah diagntungi beban berat. Tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Matanya mengunci Kim Junsu yang berjalan ke arahnya. Dia menahan napas, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi. Bahkan saat ini rasanya dia tidak benapas sama sekali.

Ketika jarak mereka berdua hanya setengah meter, Junsu berkata, "Yo... Yoochun _hyung~"_

Yoochun masih menahan napas. Menunggu. Sementara itu anak-anak berbisik-bisik di sekitar mereka. Mereka sendiri juga penasaran akan apa yang dikatakan oleh teman mereka.

"Aku... aku mempersembahkan _hattrick_ ini untukmu..."

Junsu tidak berkata sesuatu yang aneh. Yoochun menghembuskan napas lega. Sedetik kemudian Junsu melakukan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak terduga. Diciumnya pipi Yoochun.

**.**

**東方神起**

**.**

"Oohh~~"

Gumaman terdengar dimana-mana. Semua mata membulat tidak percaya ketika Junsu melakukan itu di hadapan hampir semua murid kelas satu yang merupakan junior. Wajah Yoochun terasa panas dan memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Tanpa berkata apa-apa dia berlalu dari pinggir lapangan. Niatnya menuju ke ruang musik. Ketika mencoba membuka _handle_ pintu, rupanya ruang musik telah dikunci. Mungkin penjaga sekolah yang melakukannya.

Cepat-cepat dia menuju ke ruang kelasnya untuk menenangkan diri. Yoochun segera menghenyakkan tubuh ke kursi ketika sampai. Meraba saku bajunya untuk mencari inhaler dan mengisapnya dengan rakus seolah hidupnya tergantung pada benda itu. Napasnya yang semula terengah-engah berangsur-angsur normal. Yoochun membenci keadaan ini. Yoochun membenci penyakitnya.

Dia terkejut ketika mendengar pintu kelas dibuka. Sekarang sudah selesai jam sekolah dan rata-rata teman sekelasnya tidak mengikuti ekskul. Hari ini juga tidak ada les. Apakah ada temannya yang kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil barang mereka yang ketinggalan?

"Jaejoong hyung?"

Yoochun heran ketika melihat sosok yang muncul dari balik pintu kelasnya. Kenapa Ketua OSIS mereka ada disini?

"Chun..." Jaejoong duduk di kursi depan meja Yoochun. Wajahnya tampak serius. "Kenapa kau pergi dari lapangan tanpa berkata apa pun? Kim Junsu menyukaimu, kau tahu kan itu?"

Otak Yoochun segera bekerja. "Aahh~ apakah dia yang menyuruh hyung kemari?"

Tawa Jaejoong terdengar. "Menyuruh? Siapa yang berani menyuruh Ketua OSIS untuk mengurusi percintaan mereka?" Wajah Jaejoong kembali serius. "Tidak. Aku datang kesini atas kemauanku sendiri."

"Apa maksud hyung?" Yoochun sedikit bergidik melihat Ketua OSIS mereka memasang wajah yang seolah hendak mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Kim Junsu."

"Y... ya? Memang dia kenapa hyung?" Yoochun pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Aku tahu dia sudah dua kali mengirim surat cinta untukmu. Pertama ketika masa orientasi, kedua kalinya kemarin, bukan?"

"Darimana hyung tahu?"

Yoochun heran. Semua anak tahu jika dia mendapat surat dari Junsu ketika masa orientasi, tapi darimana Jaejoong bahwa Yoochun mendapat surat lagi kemarin? Rasanya tidak mungkin jika Changmin yang memberitahu Jaejoong. Temannya itu tidak akrab dengan si Ketua OSIS.

"Aku Ketua OSIS, Chun. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi di sekolah."

Serangan itu muncul lagi. Dadanya terasa berat dan sesak. Beberapa saat kemudian hanya gelap yang terlihat.

.

**東方神起**

**.**

Yoochun terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia terduduk di ranjang. Napasnya terengah-engah. Ketika melihat sekeliling, dia menyadari bahwa sekarang dia berada di ruang UKS sekolah.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Changmin nongol dari balik tirai yang memisahkan ranjang satu dengan ranjang lainnya. Dia membawa segelas teh yang terlihat pekat. "Nih, minum dulu. Teh manis hangat. Aku beli di kantin."

"Gomawo, Min." Yoochun menerima gelas itu dari tangan temannya. Di luar dugaan, air tehnya tidak panas melainkan hangat sehingga dia bisa meminumnya dengan mudah. "Sebetulnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba ada di UKS?"

"Kau pingsan ketika bersama Jaejoong hyung di kelas. Dia dan aku yang membawamu kesini. Dia menyuruhku mengurusmu," jelas Changmin.

"Oh." Yoochun menyesap tehnya hingga habis.

"Ada urusan apa hingga Jaejoong hyung menghampirimu di kelas?" tanya Changmin penasaran. Semua urusan OSIS tentu diselesaikan di ruang OSIS bukan?

"Entahlah. Dia sedikit aneh..."

"Aneh bagaimana maksudmu?"

Yoochun mengingat-ingat pembicaraanya dengan Jaejoong sebelum pingsan. "Dia membicarakan tentang Kim Junsu denganku. Dia membahas surat cinta yang dua kali kuterima itu."

"Tentu saja. Itu tidak aneh Chun, karena Kim Jaejoong adalah hyung dari Kim Junsu."

"APA?"

"Sshh, tenangkan suaramu. Di sini UKS." Changmin meletakkan telunjuknya ke bibir supaya YOochun diam.

"Darimana kau tahu, Min?"

"Loh kau tidak tahu? Kau memang kurang pergaulan Chun," ejek Changmin.

Tiba-tiba pintu UKS terbuka dengan keras. Orang yang mereka bicarakan muncul. Kim Junsu masuk ke dalam UKS dengan napas terengah-engah. Sepertinya dia habis berlari.

"_Bless him_. Baru dbicarakan langsung muncul." Changmin berbisik lirih untuk dirinya sendiri. "Nah Chun, aku mau ke kantin dulu," Changmin berdiri dan langsung menuju tempat favoritnya di sekolah. Yoochun tidak bisa mencegahnya karena badannya sendiri masih lemah dan terasa pusing akibat pingsan.

Dengan heboh Junsu mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang UKS yang ditempati Yoochun. "Hyung, kata Jaejoong hyung kau hampir pingsan ya?" Wajahnya terlihat cemas. Jemarinya terulur hendak menyentuh wajah Yoochun tapi Yoochun mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" bentaknya.

Junsu terkejut menerima bentakan itu. Beberapa detik wajahnya melongo kaget, lalu merah padam. Tidak menyangka jika Yoochun akan membentaknya. "Ma... maaf." Dia merasa sedih dan tidak mengerti kenapa namja yang disukainya ini membentaknya. Padahal dia sudah susah payah menjenguknya.

Yoochun merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah membentak Junsu padahal namja itu mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi dia tetap memasang tampang acuh. "Ada apa kau kemari?" tanyanya. Masih membuang muka dan tidak mau melihat Junsu.

"Hyung... aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Wajah Junsu masih saja tampak khwatir. "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku habis pingsan. Kau puas?"

"HYung, kenapa kau bisa pingsan?" desak Junsu, tidak puas dengan jawaban Yoochun.

"Fisikku tidak sesehat dirimu."

Sambil mengatakan itu, Yoochun merasa ada sesuatu yang gatal di tenggorokannya kemudian dia terbatuk. Junsu yang khawatir segera meraih bahu Yoochun. "Kau tidak apa-apa hyung?"

Yoochun menutupi mulutnya dengan tisu, menahan diri supaya tidak berteriak. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Pergilah. Bukankah kau ada latihan bola?"

Junsu melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Yoochun. "Kami sudah selesai latihan. Oh ya hyung, jangan lupa tonton pertandingan kami lusa ya. Kami sangat membutuhkan suporter _eu kyang kyang~"_ Junsu berkata sambil tertawa renyah. Sepertinya dia memang sangat mencintai sepak bola. Wajahnya selalu berseri-seri jika berbicara tentang olahraga nomor satu di dunia itu.

"Hmm..." Yoochun terlihat berpikir. "Apa kau sudah selesai? AKu harus segera pulang."

"Ah satu lagi hyung." Junsu teringat sesuatu. Lantas dia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan pulpen dari saku celana seragamnya. Dia menulis sesuatu. "Nanti malam aku akan merayakan ulang tahun. Kumohon datanglah. Ini alamatku." Wajahnya tampak memohon.

Yoochun seolah tidak tega, tapi... "Kau tahu aku baru saja pingsan, Kim Junsu."

"Kumohon hyung. Datanglah." Wajah Junsu seolah ingin menangis jika keinginannya tidak tepenuhi.

Yoochun menerima kertas bertuliskan alamat itu dari tangan Junsu. "Pergilah."

.

**東方神起**

**.**

Sepulang dari sekolah, Yoochun berbaring di kamarnya. Kondisinya sudah lebih baik sekarang. Rasanya dia baru saja memejamkan mata ketika _handphon_e-nya berbunyi.

_"Yeobosseyo?"_

"Yoochunnie, ini Jaejoong _hyung._ Kau harus datang ke pesta ulang tahun Junsu. Ini perintah. Sekarang."

_What the...?_

_'Apa-apaan Jaejoong hyung seenaknya menyuruhku datang ke acara adiknya.'_ Yoochun menutup wajahnya dengan bantal ketika _handphon_e-nya berbunyi sekali lagi. Kali ini Changmin yang menelepon.

"Chun kau dimana? Kenapa belum datang juga di rumah Kim JUnsu?"

"Huh?!" Yoochun merasa _blank._ Apa yang diomongkan si Changmin? Kenapa dia bisa tahu bahwa dirinya diundang Junsu?

Seolah bisa mengerti pikiran Yoochun, Changmin melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku sekarang sudah ada di rumah Junsu. Kemarilah. Kita bersenang-senang disini. Banyak snack dan cola." Sebagai pelajar yang masih di bawah umur, tentu saja mereka belum boleh minum alkohol.

Yoochun sedikit menggerutu. Dia merasa bimbang. Haruskah dia pergi memenuhi undangan Kim Junsu? Tapi lantas dia ingat telepon Kim Jaejoong dan dia merasa segan jika tidak datang. Lagipula disana ada Changmin yang bisa menemaninya jika ternyata acaranya membosankan.

"Baiklah aku akan datang. Tunggu aku."

Setelah hampir setengah jam naik bus, akhirnya Yoochun sampai juga di kediaman keluarga Kim yang besar. Sepertinya undangan tersebar dengan baik. Tidak hanya anak kelas satu, tapi dia juga melihat ada anak kelas dua dan kelas tiga yang juga diundang. Yoochun mengenali beberapa di antaranya adalah anak-anak klub sepakbola.

Changmin menunggunya di pintu pagar. Wajahnya tampak serius. "Bersikap baiklah padanya Chun. Jangan menolaknya seperti biasanya. Tunjukkan sedikit rasa terima kasihmu karena telah diundang. _Be a good boy." _

Yoochun hanya mencibir.

Entah magnet apa yang membuat Yoochun selalu bisa dikenali Junsu dimana pun dia berada. Seperti saat ini. Junsu bisa menemukannya dengan mudah di tengah keramaian anak-anak yang asyik berjoget.

"Yoochun hyung~" Senyumnya merekah ketika melihat Yoochun.

Yoochun mengerutkan dahi melihat Junsu. Ini dilakukannya untuk mencegahnya membalas senyum si tuan rumah. Malam ini Junsu tampak luar biasa, lain daripada biasanya ketika bersimbah keringat di lapangan. Kulit wajahnya terlihat halus dan berkilau. Rambutnya tertata dengan bagus dan terlihat segar.

"Hyung~ ayo temani aku~"

Junsu menggandeng tangan Yoochun. Seolah tersihir, Yoochun tidak menolak. Mereka menuju ke sebuah gazebo yang terletak di sudut halaman. Yoochun benar-benar berperan sebagai tamu yang baik. Dia mendengarkan cerita-cerita Junsu.

Beberapa jam lamanya mereka hanya bercakap-cakap meski di sekitar mereka ramai berjoget atau bermain game. Ketika DJ memutar lagu yang lembut, Yoochun merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. _Crazy For You._ Salah satu lagu favoritnya.

Dia memandang Junsu lekat-lekat.

_Biarlah untuk malam ini saja dia akan mengikuti kata hatinya. Sekali ini saja. Hanya satu kali. Untuk pertama dan terakhir kali._

Diulurkannya tangan kepada Junsu.

"Kim Junsu, maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Bintang=bintang yang penuh cahaya seolah melingkupi mereka berdua malam ini. Tangan Junsu perlahan terarah ke udara, menyambut uluran tangan namja yang lebih tua darinya itu. Wajahnya bersinar penuh kegembiraan. Gembira karena sang sunbae akhirnya melihat kepadanya. Ini menjadi kado ulang tahun paling indah yang pernah diterimanya.

.

_Swaying room as the music starts_  
_ Strangers making the most of the dark_  
_ Two by two their bodies become one_

_ I see you through the smokey air_  
_ Can't you feel the weight of my stare_  
_ You're so close but still a world away_  
_ What I'm dying to say, is that_

_ I'm crazy for you_  
_ Touch me once and you'll know it's true_  
_ I never wanted anyone like this_  
_ It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_  
_ I'm crazy for you, crazy for yo_

.

**東方神起**

**.**

Junsu tidak paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Setelah mereka berdua berdansa dengan mesra semalaman, keesokan harinya Yoochun memperlakukannya seolah dia tidak ada. Dia tidak menyapa ucapannya di sekolah. Tidak seperti biasanya ketika Yoochun marah-marah waktu bertemu dengannya, kali ini Yoochun bersikap dingin.

"Kenapa, Su?" tanya Hyukjae ketika melihat sahabatnya itu duduk dengan lesu di kursi kelasnya.

"Yoochun _hyung..._ Kenapa dia bersikap dingin padaku?" keluh Junsu. "Dia tidak marah-marah ketika aku mendekatinya untuk mengucapkan salam. Tapi dia... mengacuhkanku."

"Huh?" Hyukjae tidak paham. Kemarin dia tidak datang ke acara sahabatnya karena harus menemani _noona_-nya yang sedang sakit. Pagi ini tahu-tahu sahabat sekaligus teman sebangkunya itu datang masuk kelas dengan tampang keruh. "Kenapa? Ceritakanlah, Su."

Junsu pun bercerita bagaimana Yoochun bersikap manis padanya semalam ketika perayaan ulang tahunnya berlangsung. Namja itu mau duduk berdekatan dengannya. Dia bahkan sukarela mendengarkan lelucon konyol yang diucapkannya. Menjelang tengah malam, Yoochun bahkan mengajaknya berdansa...

Junsu memejamkan mata. Masih bisa diingatnya tubuh mereka berdua yang menempel erat di bawah lampu berwarna-warni. Yoochun memeluknya dengan lembut. Tubuh mereka mengalun sesuai musik. "Oohh~" Junsu merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika mengingat kenangan semalam. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menggigit bibirnya, kecewa dengan sikap Yoochun pagi ini yang acuh tak acuh padanya.

"Mungkin kau harus bertanya padanya, Su," saran Hyukjae.

"Mmm, baiklah. Akan kucoba bicara dengannya nanti."

Tidak sulit mencari Yoochun. Dia biasanya berada di ruang musik bersama anak-anak ekskul musik lainnya. Atau jika ekskul musik sedang tidak ada kegiatan, Yoochun hanya berada di sana sendirian. Seperti saat ini. Yoochun asyik memainkan piano di ruang musik. Dia lebih bisa konsentrasi karena hanya sendirian. Dipejamkannya mata dan dinikmatinya alunan musik dari piano. Suasana terasa damai sampai tiba-tiba instingnya merasakan sesuatu. Ketika dia membuka mata, Junsu sudah ada di depannya. Dia berdiri di depan pianonya.

Yoochun menahan napas. Bersiap menghadapi konfrontasi apapun yang mungkin timbul dari namja yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu. Dia sangat sadar saat ini akan datang.

_"Wae?"_ tanya Junsu langsung.

"Apa... kenapa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa hyung bersikap dingin padaku hari ini?" tuntut Junsu.

"Memang aku harus bersikap bagaimana lagi kepadamu?" tanya Yoochun tajam.

Junsu terdiam. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Memang dia tidak berhak menuntut penjelasan apa-apa kepada Yoochun. Toh Yoochun bukan namjachingu-nya atau apapun. Tapi... tidakkah Yoochun memahami sikap Junsu kepadanya setahun terakhir ini? Tidakkah Yoochun menangkap sinyal-sinyal yang dikirimnya? Tidakkah Yoochun menangkap perhatian yang diberikannya? CD penyanyi favorit Yoochun. Bekal makan siang yang sering dibawanya untuk si sunbae. Yah meskipun bukan Junsu sendiri yang memasaknya. Junsu selalu memaksa Jaejoong, hyungnya yang pintar memasak itu untuk membuatkan bekal yang akan dibawanya ke sesekolah dan diberikannya kepada Yoochun.

"Se... semalam..."

"Semalam tidak berarti apa-apa!" potong Yoochun cepat. "Aku hanya berusaha bersikap baik sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah kau undang. Lagipula aku juga menghargai undangan Jaejoong hyung. Dia meneleponku dan memintaku datang."

"Ja... jadi kau tidak datang atas kemauanmu sendiri melainkan atas perintah hyung-ku?" Sebuah pisau yang tidak terlihat seolah menusuk hati namja penggemar sepak bola itu.

"Tentu saja," jawab Yoochun tegas seolah ingin menambah garam pada luka hati Junsu.

Junsu menundukkan kepala. Tubuhnya gemetar, antara sedih dan marah.

_Triinngg ~~_

Yoochun memencet tuts piano. "Pergilah, Kim Junsu. Ini kukatakan untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Aku... tidak... tertarik... padamu..." Yoochun mengucapkan kalimat itu lambat-lambat seolah ingin menegaskan maksudnya. "Berhentilah mendekatiku."

Junsu semakin menundukkan kepala. Air matanya keluar tanpa bisa dicegah. "Baiklah. Akan kulakukan apa maumu. Aku akan berhenti mendekatimu." Diremasnya baju seragamnya. "Tapi... kumohon datanglah menonton pertandingan kami besok. Kami sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu." Dia membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

Yoochun terdiam. "Aku akan datang," ucapnya singkat.

_"Kamsahamnida."_

Junsu meninggalkan ruang musik sambil menunduk. Kedua matanya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata. Dia tidak tahu bahwa satu-satunya namja yang sedang berada di ruang musik itu juga menangis diam-diam.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, Kim Junsu."

**.**

**東方神起**

**.**

Keesokan harinya pertandingan bola antar kelas satu pun tiba. Lapangan penuh dengan suporter kedua kesebelasan. Anak kelas dua dan kelas tiga bebas memilih tim mana yang akan mereka bela. Yoochun dan Changmin memilih membela kesebelasan milik Junsu. Saat ini mereka berdua berada di tribun penonton bersama ratusan murid lainnya. Changmin membawa sekatung penuh makanan dan minuman. Sambil sibuk mengunyah biskuit, dia bertanya kepada Yoochun.

"Bagaimana dengan Junsu? Kalian sudah jadian kan?" tanyanya dengan mulut penuh. Peristiwa di acara ulang tahun Junsu tentu saja tidak lepas dari pengamatannya.

Yoochun menggeleng. Matanya tampak memandang titik terjauh yang ada di lapangan.

"Kenapa?"

Yoochun terbatuk sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak berminat memacarinya."

"Park Yoochun. Kau yakin kau tidak ingin memacarinya? Tapi di kamarmu..."

Ucapan Changmin tertutup oleh sorak sorai penonton. Kedua kesebelasan memasuki lapangan. Mereke berdua pun memusatkan perhatian kepada kedua tim yang akan bertanding. Setelah wasit mengundi tim mana yang akan melakukan _kick off_ terlebih dahulu, peluit tanda pertandingan pun berbunyi.

Kedua tim menerapkan pola offensive sehingga jual beli serangan terjadi. Dalam waktu dua puluh saja sudah ada dua gol yang terjadi. Masing-masing tim membuat satu gol kepada gawang lawannya. Changmin tidak henti-hentinya berteriak memberikan dukungan sehingga menyebabkan Yoochun dan penonton lainnya harus menutup telinga karena suara Changmin sangat berisik.

"Ayo Junsu!"

"Junsu fighting!"

"Diamlah Min." Yoochun merasa temannya itu paling berisik.

"Oohh bagaimana mungkin kau memintaku diam Chun? Ini lapangan bola! Orang seharusnya berteriak dan emndukung tim favoritku! Dan lihat, Junsu bermain dengan bagus!"

Yoochun benci mengakui ini tapi kenyataanya Junsu memang bermain bagus. Banyak peluang gol yang tercipta meski gagal dalam hal finishing. Dan tadi dia membuat assist untuk temannya sehingga tim mereka bisa memasukkan gol ke gawang lawan. Saat ini dia men-dribble bola sendirian di daerah pertahanan lawan. Larinya sangat cepat sehingga pemain belakang lawan tidak mampu mengejarnya. Ketika hampir mendekati titik putih alias titik penalti, dia berhasil mengecoh kiper lawan. Junsu seolah akan menendang bola ke arah kiri sehingga kiper lawan menjatuhkan tubuh ke kiri juag. Ketika kiper lawan sudah jatuh ke tanah, Junsu menendang bola ke arah kanan dan...

"GOOOLLL!"

Teriakan membahana di lapangan. 2-1 untuk tim Junsu! Ketika kiper lawan lengah lagi, Junsu bermaksud memperbesar angka untuk timnya. Dia berlari sendirian membawa bola tanpa tahu bahwa dirinay dikejar seorang pemain belakang lawan. Bek lawan tersebut men-tackle kaki kirinya sehingga Junsu tersandung. Wajahnya jatuh duluan membentur tanah.

Dia tidak bangun lagi sesudahnya.

Seluruh stadion dipenuhi dengungan khawatir. Wasit menghentikan pertandingan untuk sementara waktu. Dia lantas memanggil tim medis yang dengan sigap menggotong tubuh Junsu dengan tandu. Mereka membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Dua jam kemudian nyawanya tidak tertolong lagi. Kim Junsu, pahlawan kesebelasan mereka, menghembuskan napas terakhir.

.

**東方神起**

**.**

**"Aku menyesal, Su. Sangat menyesal."**

Yoochun berlutut di depan makam Kim Junsu. Air matanay berderai tanpa mampu ditahannya.

**"Kau tahu? Tubuhku penuh penyakit. Umurku tidak lama lagi.**** Seharusnya aku mati duluan! Tapi kenapa kau yang penuh semangat hidup harus meninggalkan dunia terlebih dahulu? Ini tidak adil! Bagaimana aku akan melanjutkan hidupku tanpamu?" isaknya.**

**"Kau tahu? Aku tidak menerimamu menjadi namjachingu karena tahu umurku tidak lama lagi. Aku... aku tidak ingin membuatmu bersedih, Su. Karena itu aku bersikap ketus padamu. Aku berharap kau menjauhiku. Aku berharap kau berhenti mengejarku. Semua kulakukan untuk dirimu, Su. Supaya kau tidak terbebani jika aku meninggalkanmu terlebih dahulu."**

**Yoochun terbatuk. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi nisan yang masih baru itu.**

**.**

**~ The End ~**

.

* * *

**Author's note**

_July.28.2013_

Sebenarnya FF ini udah lama mengendap di otak, cuma baru sekarang aja sempat di-_publish._

Mumpung hari ini nanti (28 Juli) juga lagi ada konser "Incredible"-nya Junsu di Shanghai jadi sekalian aja upload FF YooChun x JunSu ini.

Besok (29 Juli) juga ada anniversary "YooSu Day" \(^_^)/

Btw, Junsu tambah cantik di konser Shanghai malem ini 3

**-Nina-**


End file.
